Twins of fate
by Vault166
Summary: Fate is a funny thing, some people are fated to be together till the end, other are fated to hate each other till the end of time so when the fates look at one string on there grand picture and start to laugh? Well it's going to be interesting that's for sure.
1. Chapter 1

Sally Jackson was sad

Here she was in her run down apartment beer cans strewn about with potato chips littering the worn carpet.

She could feel it as she watched her twins-Naruto, and Percy Jackson.

They were her pride and joy.

Naruto had blond hair and blueish gold eyes that seemed to sparkle like the sun and whisker marks that many of the female affliction would call adorable. he was at the moment fighting with his younger twin by about a minute.

Percy had messy black hair and sea-green with gold flecks eyes that seemed to ripple with the waves.

When they were older they going to be lady killers.

But she knew she wouldn't see that day.

At age Nineteen Sally Jackson was diagnosed with cancer.

At Age twenty she met poseidon and a month later apollo. Being able to see through the mist she knew who poseidon was immediately… After all how many people walk through new york with a trident?

Apollo was different as she was in the hospital already and a doctors outfit was quite common. she remained clueless till the day he healed someone in front of her hoping the mist would prevent her from seeing.

But even in her short time being with them she fell in love… she drowned in it and she cried in it.

She loved them more than there are people on the planet.

She loved them and she knew they were gods...but she didn't tell them that.

They were there when she laughed, they were there when she cried, they were there when she was close to death.

They had years earlier learned of the other's love for her… and decided it didn't matter as long as she was happy.

So on the day she was on death's door… literally she could see thanatos in the hospital door. They decided to do something stupid… very stupid.

5 years ago sally Jackson age twenty four new york hospital.

"Well it seems my time is up" *sigh* she said as the monitor showing her heart beat began to speed up significantly. Another monitor began beating erratically showing her oxygen intake was going down.

Sighing again she closed her eyes waiting for thantos to take her… when the doors burst open revealing the two people she really wanted to see.

"Hello Poseidon, Apollo hows the weather?"

Her only answer was surprised gasps.

She could only look on with a deadpan expression.

"Oh come on how many people walk around with a trident in hand and a sun chariot in their pocket."

* * *

Nine month later she had two twins… as Apollo and Poseidon had used a blood ritual to give her children and apollo being the god of healing and all. Made it so people who had his child had an increase in health.

Using the blood of poseidon in the ritual as well resulted in kick starting the process ten fold.

In the end she was as healthy as she was when she was nineteen giving her five years until she died.

In the end though being with gabe probably shortened that by a good month or two but in the end if it protected her children she would do it no matter the consequences.

Although she knew she was going to die didn't mean she knew how.

For all she knew it could be from a piano falling on her head… but little did she know it would be much worse… much much worse.

* * *

He ran… and ran… and ran. Farther away-He had to get Percy farther away from… from that _PLACE!_ he thought with disgust.

Gabe had taken it too far… he had hit her a little to hard this time and he had paid for it with his life.

Pulling his percy a little higher to his back he started moving again. His hands were covered in blood and his little brothers were stained just as much. But that was it he was going to make sure his brothers hand were clean of any other wrongdoing

He was Naruto Jackson son of apollo and he would protect his sibling no matter how close their birth was… For an older sibling was the one who protected the other-not who acted older or more responsible. it was who protected the other the most.


	2. Chapter 2

The world was dark and void as he awoke his mouth felt like someone had taken a hive of bees and shoved them down his throat. His eyes felt like they were dipped in syrup as he tried to open them. Soon they slid open in a mechanical fashion, as his mind tried and failed to make sense of the blurry mess of colors that seared his retinas.

He gave a gurgled throaty cry of pain as he jumped slightly slamming his eyes closed as fast as possible, before the world faded from his few as fell back unconscious. He kept waking up like that the world blurry and nonsensical resulting in him simply falling unconscious once more.

Then he woke, feeling much better than he had any of the other times. His thought jumbled as he tried to make sense of them. Only for horror to fill his body once he had recollected his memories. His name was Naruto Jackson he had a brother named Percy and… they had run from home after their step dad had killed their mother, which had activated their powers. Gabe turned from messed up walrus to blood stain in at light speed.

Some part of him contemplated on how screwed up he must be to think that was even slightly funny. But another part of him pointed out that Sir Ugly had deserved it. All the while another part of him laughed at the fact he had just lost an argument with himself. All the while he ignored them as he paled wondering what had happened to Percy?

It had been around a year since they had killed Gabe-well considering how cooked his body was it was Naruto had probably done most of the work… or so he liked to think. As it meant Percy wasn't a killer- they had been living on the streets since, stealing whatever they ended up needing, even stole a car or two. But that had ended when they had been chased out of new York, by strange creature that everyone else seemed to believe were large puppies, or kitty cats heck one guy even mistook a weird hag with claws for his grandmother.

Nothing they did seemed to kill them-even the time he had somehow managed to hit one with boulder! A goddamn Boulder

The big black Puppy from hell just stood up and glared at him like he had killed it's Daddy! Then again he had called it hotel for dogs reject so it probably a fair deal in the dog's mind. But it had all gone down hill when they reached the rocky mountains. Some bull guy had started harassing them, and they just couldn't lose him like they had done with the other failed Wrath of the titan cos-players.

Till one day they had managed to get to the very top of some mountain, only for percy to trip and tumble down hill. Leaving him with the gigantic blind bull, which he had somehow managed to kill after sending some sort of glowing arrow that had exploded-killing sir bullshit and sending him flying into the side of the mountain.

The only thing he could remember before he passed out was some weird triangle glowing blue.

He was about to hop out of the strangely comfortable, bed with silk sheet when he felt a wave exhaustion claw as his mind, yanking down into the depths of unconsciousness as he struggled to stay awake.

The door opened with a creek as a older woman pushed a bed into the room. A man with a wispy beard was on the bed a single bird posted on his shoulder that reminded him of a dodo bird. A large cat strutting beside the bed as it was pushed beside his own.

The woman had dark black hair and glowing silver eyes, as she spoke the to bearded man who was shaking his back and forth.

"Are you sure about this?" he asked as Naruto continued to struggle with consciousness. "Yes they are twins they need balance! If we wait any longer their souls will rip themselves apart." the woman said calmly her voice melodic and entrancing, while the man's held a certain edge like he had been living his entire life in the wilderness.

"If I must." the man sighed as he threw the covers off his legs, revely furry hooves, as he stood on unsteady feet. The woman moved to help him up but he held out a hand to stop her. "If I do this I will do so on my own power." he said briskly as the woman hesitated before letting her hands fall to her sides. "Will you give him the blessing of the wild?" she asked only for the goat man to shake his head "No their isn't enough wild left for it to be useful, the blessing of a pack? No…" the man seemed to think as Naruto vision began to swim.

"The blessing a of predator! Yes that will do." the man said before turning to the woman "What will you do? We both know that you don't have much power left, you will likely fade if you bless him as well." the woman gave a tired laugh filled with what seemed to be an exhausted joy. "I will not fade, although it will take quite some time for me to reform. Shall we begin?" she finished the man nodded as he reached down to touch the blond.

The blondes senses screamed at him, as he stared at the hand, every instinct was screaming at him to get away from it. He managed a gurgled cry as he tried to roll away from the hand as if it were lightning. Needless to say he failed as the man gave a delighted chuckle. "A fighter are we? Well just makes the decision all the easier!" his hand touched the blonde's shoulder, and suddenly he couldn't understand why he had been so scared?

It was an addicting sensation as the man began to speak in a language that he couldn't understand. It felt like he was sleeping a cloud as the man's power enveloped him. The realm of sleep clawed at his scenes as he fought tooth and nail to stay with the waking realm. The calm warmth man was emitting doing nothing but strengthening the lull of dreams.

When he suddenly pulled his hand away, the man appeared tired as he stumbled back into the bed. The dodo bird pecking at his ear worriedly the large cat growling at the man as if to say "walk it off" As the woman took a deep breath taking his hand into her own as she began to chant in the same language as the goat man. The moon seemed to shine within her eyes as the power enveloped him. It seemed to take hours but she finally stopped chanting just as sleep almost overtook him.

The weight of something appeared on wrist as the woman fell backwards each breath more ragged than the last. As he legs seamed to turn transparent. She gave joyed laugh as she teetered back and forth. Before she burst into pure silver flames as she disappeared from the world. Darkness enveloping the blonde as he finally met the realm of Morpheus.

*Gasp*

He shot up he back was covered in dry blood as he stared at the clearing around him-empty of both the bull man and his brother as panic set into his body. His body was covered with cuts and scrapes, his wrist was broken as he looked around frantically.

The sound of footstep echoed from a nearby bush as he tensed, staring at the bushes like lion was about to jump out of them. Only for a group of girls wearing silver parkas to barge out from within them.

The first to notice him-dried blood and all-stared at with contemptuous volcanic back eyes that stared into his soul. His muttled indiscernible mind made out one word before his rolled into the back of his head, as he unknowingly endeared himself to most of the hunt.

"Scary"


	3. Chapter 3

The blonde didn't remember having any dreams when his eyes drifted open his throat no longer bothering him as he sat up.

Naruto had become used to waking up in odd places. It was something of habit he and Percy had developed sometime in their life on the streets to fall asleep in the strangest places they could find. The strangest so far was when they some how fell asleep on an incredibly large umbrella the zoo had put up so that the heat wouldn't give any of the furier animals heat stroke.

It was large enough to cover three different exhibits, with an ugly polkadot pattern that still haunted his dreams, now and then. The zoo was forced to take it down later that day since they were losing to much business, incidentally waking the brothers up as they took the thing down. While the color still caused him a seizure every once and awhile he had to admit that was once of the best naps he'd had in awhile.

But the main thing that set him off was that he was sitting inside an arguably nice tent, made from some sort of silvery fabric. It was like someone had cut up one of those bronze bulls and used them to make one hell of a camp fire. Of course maybe he was being a little vindictive since one had set his pants on fire, over in wisconsin but whatever.

Sure some would argue that the roof had some holes in it, and nothing separated him from the floor with the exception of what looked to be various animal pelts, that looked to have been around thirty years old with some spots missing the fur. But it was in all honesty the nicest place he had slept in since he had Percy had splattered gabe on the wall.

It was this that set bell blaring in the blanes mind as he ran a hand through his hair. It was paranoia that had been implanted deep into his mind, since the day his mother died. Only a week beforehand she had been given a promotion to store manager at the candy shop she worked at, only for gabe to well… you know.

Every time something good happened something worse had to happen balance it out.

He wouldn't be surprised if he had been kidnapped by a group of cannibals that were only keeping him alive so they could eat him later. If he had a suit of armor at the moment he would put it on just so he could make a canned food joke but there were no suits of armor in the tent so he resigned himself, to being junk food instead.

The second thing was the bronze watch latched to his left arm. It was designed like a wrist clamp he had seen a "Punk" type kid wear except it was made entirely out of metal and fit snugly against his wrist that it almost seemed like a part of his skin. On the top was an large antique looking watch, showing the sun rising and setting. Blond also had a strange feeling that at night it would show the moon waxing and waning in place of the sun.

Turning his hand to see if their was any buckle or a latch that he could use to take it off.

Only to find a square screen about the same size as the watch on the top of the wrist clamp, it looked similar to one of those smart watches people were raving about. If the smartwatch was made during the height greek empire that is.

The screen beeped as it showed several different tabs labeled with different names. A bright blue tab glowed with the word _blueprint_ while another was a radioactive green and labeled as _storage._ He let a sigh of frustration pulled the sleeping bag from his body reluctantly.

Only to groan as he realized he had no clothes on. Frowning he gave a glance around the average-If a bit small- tent, finding a pile of clothes he started putting them on. Iit wasn't much, just some underwear, a pair of jean, along with a black shirt and a silver parka. All of them a bit big on him, not much just enough to make the average person somewhat uncomfortable.

Naruto was ecstatic as he started putting them on. Not only were they big enough for him to wear for another year or so even with if he started growing at an above average rate. He found a bronze wrist clamp that matched the first with the exception of having no strange screens or weird watches, so he slapped it on the other hand the latch on the bottom snapping shut under his wrist, as he noticed someone walk into the tent.

He was half naked having yet to actually put anything on other than the pair of boxers, but he didn't even look up and just started putting the clothes on. After living for so long on the streets privacy was luxury not a requirement. The girl didn't seem to care much either just raising an amused eyebrow, as she opened her mouth.

"You do realize you're half naked in front of a girl right? Unless of course you don't think I'm pretty enough to bother with being embarrassed?" The girl stated in a amused but somewhat biting tone of voice. The blond didn't even spare the girl a glance as he answered sliding on the shirt.

"Why does it matter that you're a girl?"

The blond replied never noticing how big of a bullet he just dodged as he finally zipped the parka, and turned to the girl. She had red hair and pale skin with a small amount of freckles dusting her cheeks, as she looked at him with amusement glowing in her vibrant violet eyes. He was only six-almost seven-at the moment but he could still see the silver glint in her eyes like a wolf about to pounce.

She was looking at him like prey and he mentally sighed as he observed the girl before him. She was wearing a silver parka, and blue jeans and with what was it his mother had called it-a quiver yes that was what it was called!- strapped to her back, along with a bunch of sharp knives hidden in her parka.

"What are you staring at?" she asked her eyes still holding some amusement as they masked something that sent the fire alarms off in his head. "I'm just thinking about whether or not I should talk at all. Percy says I have a talent for ticking people off." he said offhandedly as the girl realized he was looking at her weapons which seemed to amuse her greatly, as she turned to leave the tent.

"Follow me." The blond didn't argue as he followed the scary readhead, out from the inside of the tent. He felt like someone had thrown a bucket of cold water at him as he left the warm wonderland that was the somewhat aged tent and into the cold snowy hell that was the rocky mountains in the middle of winter.

At that moment he was screaming thankful prayers for all to hear as he thanked them for giving him the silvery heater that now wrapped his body. The snow must have been around a foot deep as he trudged through the snow behind the girl. Thankful for the pair of, snow boots he had found under the parka.

He would have prayed in thanks for those as well but he felt he had harassed the gods enough.

His tent as it worked out was at the end of a row of about fifty other tents as they passed several more people. All of them female with silver parkas as some of them glared while others, just passing him by without even acknowledging his existence, and the rest just gave him weak smiles, like they were picking what color they should wear to his funeral.

He ignored them as he followed closely after the older and somewhat crazed redhead. Eventually he they arrived at a large tent-at least twice as big as any of the other tents- as she held open the door ushering him inside. He felt himself melt as he entered the tent, it was well lit and made of the same silvery material as the rest. A large folding table in the middle with three girls all of them older them him as they sat at the table.

One of the girls an auburn haired twelve year old stared at him contemplating whether to turn him into a jackalope he thought sarcastically. Never to know how close this would have been to her normal thought process in this situation. Another girl with flowing black hair with tiara on her head and volcanic black eyes stared at him emotionlessly waiting for the auburn haired girls decision. The last was a girl with shining green eyes that glared at him hatefully brown hair cut short as she sat to the auburn haired girls left.

They sat there staring at him as the redhead stood next to him patiently, he did the only thing he could think of.

"Thank you For the clothes." The world seemed to hold it's breath as the three woman continued to stare-or glare in one case- as they waited for some sort of decision, when brown hair seemed to blow a fuse.

"Don't patronize us boy!" she said viciously green eyes glowing with a venom that poisoned the very air around the girl. Naruto remained clueless as the redhead next to him winced. The auburn haired girl silenced brown hair with a glance as naruto turned to the the readhead and pulled on her sleeve to get her attention. As she looked down at him inquisitively

"What does Patronize mean?".


	4. Chapter 4

A fire crackled happily as he sat with the hunters around a campfire. The sun had fallen behind the horizon several hours ago as the moon rose to it's peak. His silver eyes glinting in the moonlight as the blue and gold flecks seeming caught the light causing his eyes to give a somewhat scary glow.

The wind blew through blond hair as he sighed.

He had been with the hunt for over a week now, Artemis having explained that he was demigod before leading him around the camp gathering a slightly more intact tent along with some more clothes-which were still a bit larger than normal by his request. Then she had led him to an empty spot and told him it was his.

He had been following them ever since, of course the hunter were less than than kind not that he really knew that. They had given him the least appetizing parts whatever they ended up killing, unhappy glares were common and several somewhat cruel pranks had transpired during his short stay. Of course he attributed this to the fact he was for all intents and purposes a freeloader allowed him to simply brush these events off.

Little did he know this just pissed those who were purposely switching his slightly more nutritional meals-due to his age- as all of their attempts at turning his life to hell were shrugged off.

But unknown to them the streets had been a lot worse too young blond then slightly less nutritional food, and a view cruel pranks. But other than that his life had been rather good the past few weeks, sure he had freaked out when he found out his eyes had been silver since before the group of hunter had found him but that was to be expected.

Anyone would be slightly freaked out by that.

Then again he hadn't blinked when he was told the gods were real so maybe it was a bit odd to freak out about his eye color. He figured it had to do with moon girl and hoof-man as he had come to call them. He had yet to figure out what they meant about blessing's of whatever but he figured their was some sort of connection he just wasn't seeing yet.

If their was anything that grated on his nerves over the past few weeks, it was the fact phoebe still hadn't explained what the word patronize meant! Every time he mentioned it to the older girl she just cracked up… that and the lieutenant-Zoe or whatever her name was- who hung around phoebe gained what seemed to be a glint of amusement in her eyes in a way much too similar to an animal laughing at prey whenever he brought it up.

Oh and brown hair-he refused to call her Ivy-kept on doing her best to get on his nerves. Of course she failed every time, thought that just seemed to make try even harder. She was the daughter of aklys or achilles, something like that. She had a rather poisonous temper and most of the hunt didn't seem to like her much.

Of few of the hunter seemed to like him well enough. They were the "New" edition to the hunt as they had only joined in the past few years or at least that's what phoebe told him. She had explained about the whole immortality unless they fell in battle thing. His six year old mind couldn't even contemplate why anyone would want to live forever.

It sounded horrible.

Both he and percy had met a kind old man in one of the subway stations they had used to hide from the rather harsh winters of new york. He was an old blues man living life out of his guitar case. He played his harmonic till the sun went down strumming his bass guitar all the way.

His guitar was probably worth enough to buy himself a house but the old man didn't care about those things. They had taken shelter together enough times to know that. When both he and percy were in need he took them in and gave them some extra clothes and money he had made playing in the streets.

The old man talked to them idly, in hindsight he probably wasn't even talking to the to children. He went on and on about how everyone had their own end. That it didn't matter what they did to halt it, as the end would come and nothing could be done about it. What mattered was leaving something behind, weather that meant carving their name into history or being a kind old man in some kid's memory as he handed them the supplies.

They had stayed with him for almost a week before the old man had passed in his sleep, leaving a note that was substituted for a will. Stating that he Alfonso Di Angelo left his guitar to Maria Di Angelo or to her children Bianca Di Angelo and Nico Di Angelo. Of course it also contained idle mentions of ho unlikely that was.

They probably should have burned the instrument for heat or sold it for money, but in the end they hid it in one of the walls of the chrysler building, that had suffered some sort of damaged that was in need of repair. The had managed to hide it just before the wall was fixed keeping an eye on the place to make sure it wasn't found.

He couldn't help but find the hunters immortality as an insult to the old man.

He shoved his thoughts away as he took a bite of the bear burger, the hunter had served up. It was one of the few times they had hunted a large enough of food that he was given a normal portion of the meat. He chewed the deliciousness allowing erant and usually unimportant thoughts to fill his head.

He barely noted the fact phoebe, who had seemingly lost her appetite, dumped her food into the fire with a whisper of "for artemis" as the goddesses eyes seemed to glow as she sat just a bit straighter. His slightly more mature six year old mind saw this, and only thought about what he could do with it.

A mischievous smile broke onto his face as he started sacrificing food.

The goddess only raised a quizzical smile as the hunters giggled around the campfire, thinking one of them must have told a rather good joke. The fact her eyes were glowing in rhythm to the song bad moon rising going completely unnoticed as she returned to her previous train of thought.

Several hours later the blond retired to his tent. It was just like all the other tents in the camp, slightly bigger on the inside with a bed a wardrobe and a small circular table. He took off his standard silver parka before discarding his shirt an jeans as he slipped on a set of shorts and an larger shirt he used for a nightshirt.

He slipped into the bed tinkering with his strange watch/wrist clamp thing before the darkness enveloped his mind allowing him to enter blissful sleep, only to find he would get no peaceful rest that night as he dreamed of a young girl fighting an army of monsters, lightning dancing across her skin a forlorn smile on her lips as she was finally struck down.

Falling to her knees as lightning struck her dying body, a tree growing in her place. The blond didn't mind the blood littering the ground as he stared at her unable to move, or help in any way.

His only comprehensible thought being that this girl, this young lightning princess would be remembered.


End file.
